Leben bedeutet Veränderung
by Gellia
Summary: Eine neue Generation ist bereit sich dem Abenteuer Hogwarts zu stellen, eine Generation, die den Krieg nur noch aus Geschichten kennt. Aber kann man die Vergangenheit wirklich so einfach hinter sich lassen? Wie viel Mut braucht es um Traditionen aufzubrechen? Und ist der Friede wirklich so stabil, wie er vorgibt zu sein?


Kapitel 1 : Die Vergangenheit formt die Gegenwart, aber sie darf sie nicht bestimmen...

Albus ließ sie auf den freien Sitz fallen als er seine Eltern nicht mehr sehen konnte und sah Rose an. Das Mädchen erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Strahlen.

„Es ist so weit, wir sind auf den Weg nach Hogwarts! Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben."

Sie streckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster und genoss wie der Fahrtwind ihr durch die roten buschigen Locken zauste. Als sie wieder auftauchte waren ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre Haare standen noch mehr ab als sonst.

„Freust du dich auch so ?"

„Mh..." Albus blickte nachdenklich aus dem nun geschlossenen Fenster. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war noch nie so lange von Mum und Dad weg. Es ist irgendwie komisch."

Rose zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Al sei doch nicht immer so ein Schwarzseher. Das ist ein riesen Abenteuer! Wir sehen sie ja an Weihnachten schon wieder und außerdem können wir ja schreiben."

Albus murmelte irgendwas und lehnte sich dann zurück. „Ich will auf jeden Fall unbedingt nach Gryffendor!" Setze er die Diskussion vom Bahnsteig fort.

„Naja," Rose streckte die Beine aus. „Ich fände Ravenclaw auch gut."

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben. Ein schmaler, recht blasser Junge mit blonden Haaren trat herein. „Ist hier noch frei?" Fragte er und blickte dabei an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Fensterscheibe.

Rose erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Es war dieser Scorpius, von dem ihr Vater gesagt hatte, sie sollte sich nicht mit ihm anfreunden. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig fröhlicher. Rose Weasley mochte es überhaupt nicht wenn man ihr sagte was sie tun oder lassen sollte.

„Klar setze dich doch."

Scorpius setze sich und schien kurz zu zögern. Dann zog er beinahe zwanghaft einen Mundwinkel nach oben, so dass seine Miene als ein schiefes Lächeln durchgehen konnte.„Ich bin Scorpius Malfoy."

„Ich bin Rose Weasley, und das da ist Albus Potter." Antwortete Rose sofort ohne ihrem Cousin die Chance einzuräumen sich selbst vorzustellen.

Scorpius runzelte leicht die Stirn und sah sie einige Sekunden lang abwartend an. Als Rose ihn unverwandt anlächelte, hob sich schließlich auch sein zweiter Mundwinkel und er lächelte wirklich.

„Freut mich. Ihr...ihr fahrt auch zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts?"

Er kannte natürlich die Geschichten die sich um die berühmten Eltern der beiden rankten und er wusste auch von seinem Vater, dass dieser sich damals nicht gut mit diesen verstanden hatte. Er dachte an den vorherigen Abend zurück. Nach dem Essen hatte sein Vater ihn mit in sein Arbeitszimmer genommen und hatte sich mit ihm vor den großen Kamin gesetzt. Normalerweise empfing er dort nur Geschäftspartner und Scorpius war eigentlich nicht sonderlich erwünscht in diesem Raum. Deshalb war er ziemlich gespannt darauf gewesen, was sein Vater mit ihm bereden wollte. Es hatte recht lange gedauert, bis Draco angefangen hatte zu reden. Es gäbe etwas, von dem Scorpius erfahren sollte bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Er wolle nicht, dass sein Sohn überraschend von einer Vergangenheit eingeholt werden würde, für die er nichts könne. Dann hatte er ihm von seiner Kindheit, von seiner Jugend und von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt. Er habe damals mit einem falschen Weltbild gelebt und war zu ignorant gewesen, es früh genug zu merken. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass er in seiner Schulzeit viele Sachen getan hatte, auf die er heute nicht Stolz war und dass er in dem Krieg damals, auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatte. Einige Sachen wusste Scorpius schon oder hatte er sich zusammengereimt, aber er hörte dennoch zu, ohne ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie so gesehen. Er wirkte so gedrückt, beinahe verletzlich. Am Ende hatte er ihm fest in die Augen geschaut. Meine Vergangenheit ist nicht deine! Ich möchte dass du den Kopf hoch hältst, egal was irgendjemand dort sagt. Finde Freunde und genieße deine Schulzeit. Denn neben all diesen schlechten Erinnerung war meine Zeit in Hogwarts auch eine wunderbare Zeit. Scorpius hatte mit dem ganzen Ernst den ein 12 Jähriger aufbringen konnte genickt und war dann aufgestanden und hatte seinen Vater spontan umarmt. Solche Gesten waren in ihrem Haus eher selten zwischen Vater und Sohn, aber jetzt drückte Draco ihn fest. Ich schreibe ganz oft, hatte der Junge dann gesagt. Auch wenn er sich später im Bett darüber geärgert hatte, dass ihm nichts besseres eingefallen war. Aber seinen Vater hatte es aufgeheitert. Er hatte leise gelacht und ihn dann ins Bett geschickt.

"Bist du auch so schrecklich aufgereckt?" Die Frage riss ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

"Mh. Ja" Meinte Scorpius. "Und du?" Fragte er dann schnell um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Doch da waren seine Sorgen unbegründet. Wenn man mit Rose in einem Raum war, war die Stille eine ziemlich selten vorkommende Abwechslung.

„Oh ja! Ich bin schon schrecklich aufgeregt! In welches Haus willst du?"

„Oh," Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze Familientraditionsgemäß sollte ich in Slytherin landen. Aber eigentlich ist es mir recht egal. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass ein Haus nichts daran ändert wer man wirklich ist."

Rose nickte mit gewichtiger Miene. "Das hat meine Mum auch gesagt aber Dad will glaube ich unbedingt, dass ich in Gryffendor lande. Er nimmt das ziemlich ernst. Ich persönlich könnte mir auch Rawenclaw vorstellen."

Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit und mischte sich ein. „Ja schon, aber ich will trotzdem nach Gryffendor!"

„Kannst du fliegen Scorp?" Wechselte Rose abrupt das Thema.

Verblüfft sah der Junge das rotgelockte Mädchen an, dass den Blick offen und ehrlich erwiderte. Er musste grinsen. Scorp? „Ja ich kann fliegen. Ich liebe Quiditsch!" Warum nicht. Scorp.E r war kein Fan von Spitznamen aber irgendwie klang es richtig wie sie es sagte

Rose nickte aufgeregt. "Ja ich liebe es auch. Was spielst du am besten? Ich bin am liebsten Sucherin, oder Jägerin, ich hab immer mit meiner Familie gespielt und bin richtig gut. Ich hoffe das ich es ins Team schaffe."

Scorpius schmunzelte. „Naja, ich bin gerne Hüter oder Jäger. Als Treiber bin ich eher ungeeignet. Irgendwie bekomme ich den Schwung nicht richtig hinter den Ball."

„Ja, das Problem habe ich auch, und dann klappt es auch mit der Kraft nicht so wie es sollte. Mein Onkel Georg schlägt die Klatscher über ein ganzes Quidditchfeld und noch weiter, aber er ist auch einfach ein Naturtalent."

„Hat er mal in seiner Hausmannschaft gespielt ?"

Rose nickte. „Ja er und sein Zwillingsbruder." Die beiden sind eine Hogwartslegende!"

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. „Weasley nicht war?" Er riss plötzlich die Augen auf. „Gehört ihnen etwa Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze?"

Rose stolzes Lächeln verschwand und sie seufzte. „Sie haben es gegründet ja. Mittlerweile führen es Georg und mein Dad Ron Weasley. Fred ist bei dem Kampf um Hogwarts ums Leben gekommen."

„Oh." Scorpius blickte beschämt auf seine Füße. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut," Rose sah ihn wieder an ." Ich habe ihn ja nie kennen gelernt. Onkel georg erzählt nur immer so viel von ihm, dass ich das Gefühl habe ihn richtig gekannt zu haben, als wäre er mein eigener Bruder oder so etwas. Schon verrückt. Aber die beiden haben auch schon in der Schule ziemlich viel Unruhe gestiftet."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, bei einer derartigen Geschäftsidee."

Albus musterte seine Cousine ein wenig misstrauisch. Er hatte mitbekommen was ihr Vater vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte. So wie es aussah und wie er Rose kannte hatte sie vor, genau das Gegenteil zu tun.

Er schmunzelte und beteiligte sich dann an dem Gespräch über Scherzartikel, ein Thema das sie bannte bis der Süßigkeiten Wagen kam. Die Rest der Zeit stritten sich Rose und Scorpius über Quiditsch und Albus der an diesem Sport nur wenig Interesse finden konnte, lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er war mehr als aufgeregt, er zitterte innerlich. Hogwarts, sie kamen!

Rose starrte in die Decke hinauf und klärte Albus über deren magischen Eigenheiten auf, ob ihr Cousin es nun hören wollte oder Wissen darüber hatte sie von ihrer Mutter, jedoch wusste sie nicht, dass diese vor so vielen Jahren genau das selbe getan hatte.

Die kleine Gruppe von Erstklässlern öffnete sich nach vorne wie ein Fächer und blickte ehrfürchtig zu dem alten braunen Hut hinauf.

„Ich habe ihn mir irgendwie eindrucksvoller vorgestellt." Murmelte Albus, doch Rose stieß ihn in die Seite und er schwieg.

Ein hochgewachsener Lehrer mit einer strengen Miene baute sich vor ihnen auf und musterte sie ernst. Dann zog er eine Liste aus seiner Tasche und blickte darauf. Dann sah er wieder zu den eingeschüchterten Kindern hinab. „Ich werde nun eure Namen vorlesen. Wenn ihr ihn hört, tretet ihr vor, setzt euch auf diesen Schemel und ich werde euch den Hut aufsetzen, der euch dann ihn eure Häuser verteilen wird."

Rose die nun mit einer alphabetisch geordneten liste gerechnet hatte und sich auf eine lange Wartezeit eingestellt hatte, war ziemlich überrumpelt als nach Alessia Bones und Simon Gregeriougem eine Rose Weasley aufgerufen wurde.

Verwirrt trat sie vor, stolperte kurz fing sich dann aber wieder und ging mit zittrigen Beinen zu dem Schemel und setze sich darauf. Nun, wo der Moment gekommen war, war sie doch aufgeregt.

Dann zuckte sie zusammen. Man hatte sie darauf vorbereitete, aber dennoch erschrak sie, als der Hut zu ihr sprach. Sie war froh, dass er nur für sie hörbar war.

„Mh eine Weasley wie viele gibt es denn mittlerweile von euch? Rose die dies für eine rhetorische Frage hielt antwortete nicht und der Hut fuhr auch schon fort.

"Mh.. du bist sehr schlau, hast was im Köpfchen, talentiert, ja, wirklich talentiert. Rawenclaw wäre passend, aber auch ein großes Herz, Mut und viel Offenheit. Du bist vielleicht zu direkt um deine Intelligenz richtig ausspielen zu können. Zu viel anderes im Köpfchen hm?"

Rose wurde langsam nervös. Was wenn sie nirgendwo hinein passte und er sie wieder nach Hause schickte. Sie stellte sich bereits die brennenden Blicke der hunderten Leute um sich herum vor, wie sie durch die Halle schlappte und wieder zurück fuhr, die fassungslose Blicke ihrer Eltern.

„Gryffendor !"

Sie zuckte zusammen und sprang so hastig auf, dass der Schemel beinahe umfiel. Dann zog sie sich den Hut vom Kopf, warf ihn dem Lehrer in die Arme und ergriff die Flucht Richtung Gryffendor Tisch. Unter dem rauschenden Beifall der Gryffendors setze sie sich auf die Bank und blickte in James grinsendes Gesicht. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Cousinchen. Jetzt können wir Albus gemeinsam auslachen wenn er es nicht schafft!"

„Hey sei nicht so gemein !" Rose knuffte ihn, doch der Ältere grinste nur und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder nach vorne .

Nach einer Weile ließ sich auch ein überglücklicher und schrecklich erleichterter Albus an den Gryffendor Tisch fallen .

Obwohl James das Gesicht verzog, als wäre es das schrecklichste was einem passieren konnte, wenn der kleine Bruder in das selbe Haus kam, entdeckte Rose in seinen Augen eine geballte Portion Stolz. Idiot. Sie schmunzelte und blickte wieder zu den übrigen Erstklässlern.

Es waren nur noch drei als Scorpius Malfoy schließlich aufgerufen wurde.

Mit wackeligen Beinen ging er auf den Schemel zu und setze sich vorsichtig. Dann spürte er wie der Lehrer dessen Namen er mittlerweile wieder vergessen hatte ihm den Hut aufsetzte und kurz passierte gar nichts. Schon begann sich der Junge Sorgen zu machen, doch dann ergriff der Hut das Wort.

„Interessant . Du trägst viel von eine Slytherin in dir. Du könntest es dort weit bringen, doch auch Rawenclaw würde dir zu Größe verhelfen und Griffendor...ja doch, auch Gryffendor wäre ein Ort für dich. Also wo stecken wir dich nun hin? In das Haus deiner Väter?"

Scorpius dachte darüber nach. Wollte er gerne nach Slytherin? Nein es war wie er im Zug zu Rose gesagt hatte. Es war ihm egal.

„Egal?"

Konnte das Teil etwa Gedankenlesen ?

„Mh..." Wieder schwieg der Hut und Scorpius, dem das Ganze langsam zu dumm wurde, begann weiter über die Tragweite der Entscheidung nachzudenken. Bei Slytherin wäre keiner unzufrieden und sein Großvater sogar begeistert. Die Familientradition wäre gewahrt. Rawenclaw wären sie zwar ein wenig enttäuscht, noch mehr bei Huffelpuff, doch sie würden es vermutlich mit ein wenig Murren akzeptieren. Bei Gryffendor wusste er nicht welche Reaktionen auf ihn zukommen würden. Sein Vater war zwar immer bemüht gewesen in dieser Richtung keine Vorlieben zu zeigen aber er hatte schon hin und wieder fallen lassen, dass es einen Grund gab, warum meistens Dumme den meisten Mut hatten. Sein Großvater würde wohl asuflippen. Er runzelte die Stirn als er sich seine Heimkehr im Winter als Gryffendor vorstellte. Vielleicht doch lieber nicht Gryffendor. Dass könnte anstrengend werden.

„Ja ich denke auch dass du noch nicht die Form dazu hast junger Mann. Ich glaube ich weiß wo du besser hinein passt. SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius erhob sich und ging unter dem lauten Geklatschte der Slytherin zu seinem neuen Haustisch hinüber. Kurz blickte er zu Rose. Er war erleichtert, er würde seinen Großvater unter die Augen treten können ohne dass dieser ihn mit Blicken durchbohrte. Anderseits waren Rose und Albus wirklich nett gewesen. Er wandte sich seinem Haus zu. Sicher gab es hier auch nette Leute. Und das die Beiden in einem anderen Haus waren, hatte doch eigentlich nicht viel zu bedeuten. Oder?

Rose spürte eine gewisse Enttäuschung. Sie hatte sich schon wortwörtlich den Brief vorgestellt indem sie ihren Vater so ganz am Rande berichten würde, dass Scorpius Malfoy auch in Gryffendor sei. Er wäre mit Sicherheit rückwärts umgefallen. Daraus würde wohl nichts werden. Er schien sich wie sie und Albus an die Familientradition zu halten .

„Rose, das Essen schau nur !"

Das Mädchen wurde dauerhaft abgelenkt, als sie der Ruf ihres Cousins auf die vielen Speißen aufmerksam machte, die plötzlich überall auf dem Tischen aufgetaucht waren. Das Holz schien sich unter ihrer Last zu verbiegen und Rose, jederzeit bereit sie davon zu befreien, schlug kräftig zu, nicht ohne vorher einen stummen Dank an die Hauselfen zu richten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr von ihnen berichtet. Hermine widmete einem Teil ihrer Freizeit nach wie vor der Befreiung und Gleichberechtigung von Hauselfen, auch wenn sie damit nur langsam Erfolg hatte. Was laut ihrem Vater größtenteils daran lag, dass die zu Befreienden selbst wenig Interesse daran zeigte und schon mit den bereits erwirkten Verbesserungen ihrer Rechtlage, mehr als zufrieden zu sein schienen.

Gryffendor also, ihre Eltern würden stolz auf sie sein.

„Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?"

Rose blickte eher gelangweilt hoch, doch dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Scorp!"

Der blasse Junge lächelte etwas schüchtern. Es war die erste Stunde die Gryffendor und Slyherin gemeinsam hatten, Verwandlung bei Proffessor Altlack . „Natürlich setz dich !"

Scorpius ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und schob seine Tasche unter den Tisch. Er wusste nicht wie er ein gespärch anfangen sollte, es hatte ihn schon viel Überwindung gekostet, das Mädchen überhaupt anzusprechen, doch Rose nahm ihm das ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern ab.

„Wie war deine erste Nacht? Hast du schon Leute kennengelernt, wie sind die so aus deinem Haus? Was haben wir noch alles zusammen, weißt du das?"

Scorpius, etwas überwältigt von ihrem Überschwang versuchte sich alle Fragen zu behalten und beschloss sie in der genannten Reihenfolge zu beantworten. „Ich hab gut geschlafen, kennen gelernt habe ich auch schon ein paar. Sie sind alle ganz nett. Ich glaube neben Verwandlung noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe oder? Wie war es bei dir?"

„Kann sein. Es wäre toll wenn wir viel gemeinsam hätte. Es war super! Die Mädchen in meinen Schlafraum sind wirklich lieb und witzig ."

„Hallo Scorpius." Nutzte Albus, der auf Roses anderer Seite neben einem anderen Jungen saß, die kurze Pause um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Scorpius lächelte. „Hallo, war es bei dir auch gut?"

„Mh ja..ganz gut."

Die beiden sahen sich an, dann mussten sie grinsen und blickte gleichzeitig auf Rose die den Blicken völlig verdutzt begegnete. „Was?"

„Nichts", kam es wie aus einem Mund. Die Jungen sahen sich an, schmunzelten, dann drehte sich Albus nach links und sah dann wieder zu Scorpius. „Das ist Lewis Finnegan, er ist in meinem Schlafsaal."

Der junge Slytherin lächelte freundlich . „Freut mich, ich bin Scorpius Malfoy."

Der Gryffendor sah ihn nur kurz an, machte eine Miene als hätte er in etwas Saures gebissen, flüsterte Albus leise etwas zu und wandte dann demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite.

Während Rose empört und Albus etwas beschämt den Rücken des Jungen anstarrten, blickte Scorpius nach vorne, wo mittlerweile der Lehrer aufgetaucht war. Ignorieren, am besten ignorieren. Das war vermutlich was sein Vater gemeint hatte. Andere Kinder hatten von ihrem Eltern wohl ausführlichere Geschichten über die Malfoys gehört als Rose und Albus. Noch dazu war er ja jetzt ein Slytherin und damit doppelt mit dem Etikett "Böse" versehen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ignorant bist Lewis!" Meinte Rose schnippisch und wandte sich demonstrativ Scorpius zu. „Er ist unser Freund! Nicht wahr Albus." Ihr Cousin prustete kurz und sah Scorpius über ihren Kopf hinweg an. „Von mir aus ja." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah den Slytherin etwas unsicher an. Scorpius musterte die beiden kurz etwas überumpelt, dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er nickte. „Ja, wir sind Freunde."

„Wenn es möglich wäre, dass mir die Damen und Herren in der zweiten Reihe auch einmal ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken würden, könnten wir vielleicht endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen." Rügte Professor Atlack drei sahen sich noch einmal lächelnd an und wandten dann gleichzeitig die Köpfe nach vorne.

Der Professor nickte soweit zufrieden gestellt und begann dann zu reden .

Als Scorpius am Ende der Stunde den Raum verließ, wusste er einiges mehr über seine neuen Freunde. Rose war intelligent, gradlinig und sehr redselig, das könnte vielleicht irgendwann ein bisschen nervig werden. Albus war eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend, aber auch von einem gutmütigeren Naturell. Vermutlich würde er auch in Slytherin gute Freunde finden, aber heute war das erste Mal gewesen, dass jemand ihm derart das Gefühl gegeben hatte, dazuzugehören. Die beiden hatten sich gegen ihren Hauskameraden für ihn eingesetzt. Scorpius war glücklich, dass die Hausschranken wohl nicht mehr ganz so starr waren, wie noch zu der Zeit seines Vaters.


End file.
